


The Call of Duty

by mariposaroja



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canto Bight, F/M, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/pseuds/mariposaroja
Summary: Sometimes Luke really regrets ever agreeing to leave the island.This is one of those times.





	The Call of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a couple of chapters of this written since November or October but wanted to finish my other stories first... I failed miserably in that because I really want to post this. Also, this was written before I saw the movie so I had no clue what Canto Bight was like.  
> Based on a prompt on the kink meme if I remember correctly, though I can't for the life of me find it now.

Sometimes Luke really regrets ever agreeing to leave the island.

This is one of those times.

“Come again?” Looking around, he’s unsurprised that no one is forthcoming with an answer; not Leia, not Ackbar, not even the ever-talkative Commander Dameron and Luke’s just about to move on, happily pretending that nothing had been said at all when his sister finally sighs.

“I heard the plan, I’m just wondering if you’ve lost your damn minds.”

“Luke-“

But he’s on a roll. “This is probably the worst idea I’ve ever heard in my entire life, and there’s been some pretty bad ones!” Once again, the silence is telling and Luke wonders just how long they’ve been sitting on this one, how long they’ve managed to keep it hidden from him.

“You know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. We have very good reason to believe that this guy is being used as a proxy by the First Order to buy weapons. If that’s true, this will be a majorly important mission.”

Briefly glancing around at the very sheepish looking faces around of them, others just confused, he grits his teeth. “I understand the importance, but there has to be some other way of going about it.”

“There isn’t,” Poe assures him, apparently the only one bar his sister with the courage to speak up to him, “this is our best option. No one is going to believe that you just happened to be there by coincidence, unless you had a good reason to be. Which is what this cover gives you.”

Now desperate, the Jedi casts his sister a pleading look. “Leia, you know this isn’t a job for me. My acting skills leave an awful lot to be desired.”

Leia gets it, she really does, and now that she finally has her brother back she’s inclined to give him whatever he wants. But she also has a Resistance to run, so she stands firm. “I’m sorry, Luke. You’re our only choice.”

“What about Commander Dameron? He’s certainly got the charisma.”

“Goolt isn’t going to take Commander Dameron seriously, he needs someone closer to his own age.”

No matter how he tries, Luke knows that he isn’t going to win this one, cursing his twin and her plans. Shoulders slumping, he sighs wearily as he shakes his head. “So I’m going to Cantonica.”

Completely taken aback by all this, Rey can hold her silence no longer, stepping closer to the holotable that displayed a detailed map of Canto Bight. “You shouldn’t go alone. If Goolt really is in league with the First Order then we can’t risk Ren getting to you.”

Merely shrugging at that, Luke doesn’t have much of a preference either way until he catches the loaded look that’s exchanged between Leia and Poe. Without even having the slightest inclination as to where this one is going, his stomach plummets. Just how much worse could it get? “Leia…”

To her credit, the General has nerves of steel. “You’re right, of course. He shouldn’t go alone. Which is why you will be accompanying him, under the guise of being on your honeymoon.”

It has been many years since Luke has found himself completely and utterly _astounded_ , which he certainly is now. What had seemed like a bad plan before now appears to be an absolute _farce_ , so much so that the only explanation he can reach is that this is a very bad joke. “ _What_? You cannot be serious.”

Rey frowns at that. “Honeymoon?” Unfamiliar as she is with the term, she can’t help but think that it cannot mean anything good. If her Master’s disgust is anything to go by, at least.

“A honeymoon,” Poe begins to explain, what Rey figures to be his reassuring smile mildly terrifying, “is a trip that newly married couples go on after the wedding.”

“You want her to _marry Luke_?” Finn, looking like he needs to sit down after hearing that one, focuses his attention completely on the pilot beside him, the older man merely shrugging.

“It’s just a cover. You would have the piece of paper but it’s not binding unless the marriage is consummated.”

 _Kriffing hell._ “Force be with me.”

“But… but that won’t believable. No one is going to believe that Luke and I are actually married.” Rey looks to the Jedi stood a couple of foot away from her, unsurprised that his attention is focused anywhere else. Sure, their relationship has improved greatly since she’d first showed up on Ahch-to, but no one in their right minds would think that he likes her enough to actually show any kind of warmth or affection towards her, never mind _marry_ her.

Poe scoffs at that, which earns him a number of sideways glances. “Every rich arms dealer needs a trophy wife. It will be believable, trust me.”

“A tro- Poe! Do not call her that!”

“She’s not actually married to him!”

 _Yes,_ Luke thinks sardonically to himself, _a farce is definitely an appropriate way to describe this._ “Leia,” he implores of his sister, his last hope to get out of this madness, “this is not going to work.”

Although evidently sympathetic, Leia Organa was never one to change her mind. “Luke, you and Rey are our best shot. You’re the only one’s close enough to actually make this believable. This is a job for two Jedi.”

It sounds like his idea of hell. But deep down Luke knows that he’s been gone for a long time, leaving his sister to deal with all this alone, to have the weight of the Galaxy on her shoulders without the support Luke himself had from her and Han all those years ago. He guesses he at least owes her this much, even if it means taking his student as his pretend-bride…

With the briefest of nods, he relents, and Leia turns her to Rey to seek her consent, his Padawan instinctively looking to him for guidance. He can’t give it to her, not this time, and quickly turns his gaze away.

“I’ll do whatever you need.”

“Thank you- both of you. I wouldn’t ask this of you if it weren’t absolutely necessary. You’ll leave in three days, so take that time to get your stories straight. Commander Dameron and Finn will be accompanying you.”

Luke isn’t sure if that makes things better or worse.

 


End file.
